Craving love
by Vins Meister
Summary: A story about Mephisto's childhood. In this story Mephisto's not an intimidating and tricky demon, but an innocent child who only craves love. Because everyone has an innocent side... even a demon. *in-progress*


**Hello everyone! :-)**

**This is a story about Mephisto's childhood. Well, I've never seen a story with Mephisto's hidden life as the content, so, here I am, trying to describe it!**

**By the way, English is not my native language so please, show some mercy! xD**

**Also, if you like the story's first chapter, please write a review. I'm working on the second chapter right now but if you have any ideas or there's something you want to read in the story, feel free to tell me!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The wind outside was blowing. It was a winter like no other. The snow had covered everything…

The Grigori alongside with a bunch of master exorcists had undertook the mission of Mephisto Pheles' or rather Samael's exorcism. It was a secret task and no one had to know about it. According to the Grigori, Mephisto was a very suspicious True Cross member and afraid of his power, they had no other choice but to execute him. Of course they needed and were aware of his powerful nature and high ranking, but those things were also weapons against the Order, so they had to make sure a powerful enemy was out of their way to safety.

The bunch made its way into the old church of True Cross City. It was almost midnight; the perfect time to kill the demon without anyone noticing.

He was tired. His wounded body was dressed in a loose, torn shirt-dress thing which was reaching down to his knees. His feral, green eyes weren't vivid anymore. They were dull… darkened… sad… He was not the "Mephisto" he used to be. He was more obedient and calm… more vulnerable… Unlike his past-self, he was now an open book; you could read his face and see his pain and agony. His mind had been broken…

The exorcists tied his weak body on the church's marble floor, upon a drawn pentacle.

Augustus Angel was the one who performed the exorcism. He held a silver cross over Mephisto's body and sang an ancient hymn that made the pentacle glow. The demon started screaming in pain, his pupils turning into those of a dragon. Blood came out of his nose and mouth, as purple veins became visible under his eyes. His pinkish skin became dead-pale. The pain was unbearable! Angel smirked and lowered the cross. "Now, you shall go to Hell, demon!" Mephisto was trying to catch his breath. "You shall accompany me, Angel…" he coughed as more blood came out of his mouth. Angel grinned. "Hmm… I see. Glib as always, huh?" The demon prince didn't answer. He was busy with staying alive. He was feeling dizzy. His blood had become a lake near his head. The Grigori took some steps forward. "Augustus Angel, get a grip of the situation and finish the mighty demon off! It is a task to be done!" Angel's smirk faded away. "Yes, of course." He lifted the cross once again and sang the whole hymn, making the demon scream and vomit blood lie he was a broken container of wine. During his agony, Mephisto's mind was filled with memories full of Rin, Amaimon and Yukio. He loved them. They might be a handful sometimes, but they were his family… What an irony… His family was on earth and he was dying for Satan's sake, as his beloved son.

When the exorcism was done, his body stopped moving. His clawed hands were resting motionless on his chest, over his non-beating heart. His feral and demonic, yet, soft and exotic eyes had been sealed forever. His last, rugged breath came out with some blood.

Angel lowered the cross once again and exhaled. It was all over now. That bastard was gone. He may have made it to Heaven. He would even strike a deal with God Himself! That demon was a real trickster! –Wait. Why was he thinking about that bastard's afterlife? It was not his problem, anyway. It was Mephisto's problem for Heaven's Sake! Man! That creature was a handful even after his death! His death? It sounded so wrong… There were many words that were able to accompany that name, but death was not one of them.

"Congratulations, Paladin! Tonight you proved your worth. In the near future, you will become a great leader." Angel bowed before them. "Thank you, Your Excellencies. Your praise is an honor!" They held out their staffs ready to leave. "Paladin, make sure to burn that sinful body of his. He belongs with his Father. What a shame… the father's sins on child's shoulders…" The Grigori took their leave accompanied by the exorcists. Angel was all alone in the church, knelt next to Mephisto's lifeless body. The demon's eyes were closed but Angel was looking at him with his eyes full of fear… like there was something off…

He placed his ear timidly on the demon's chest, trying to hear the sound of a beating heart. Of course he knew he was dead, but there was a voice in his head telling him to search for it. He pulled his blonde hair back and tried again; he found nothing, the demon's heart was not beating… but he could make it beat again! Yes, that's right! He was a Paladin! He could do that! But why was he volunteering so willingly to save that freak's arse? Well, maybe it was just too sad and unfair to end someone's life like this, even if it was Mephisto's.

He searched his belt and found a small flask. He opened it and poured the water-like liquid in the prince's mouth. He forced the feral creature to swallow it, holding his pale chin firmly with his hand. "Demon prince Samael, I call thee. May your soul come forth and possess this body once again!" Suddenly, fire broke out and the body got wrapped into it. Angel fell on his back. He was in shock! "What have I done!" the fire was eating Mephisto's body away!

Blinding light filled the whole room forcing the blonde Paladin to shut his eyes. When the light faded out, a small figure took the place of the royal demon's body. The man approached the creature timidly.

* * *

**Angel's P.O.V:**

Torn clothes were covering a small, shivering thing. It was so not normal! The thing appeared right after the devouring flames. I stretched my arm and touched the warm body, pulling the cloth remains away. My breath stopped and couldn't come out! It was a younger version of that bastard! It was definitely him! Even that purple, curly strand of hair was there. The young boy seemed to be around five or six years old. It was unconscious though… That reminds me…

* * *

Angel rested his ear against the child's tiny chest. A heartbeat! A weak one, but definitely there! That means… he did it! He saved him! He became the savior of an innocent (?) soul!

The boy took a deep breath and started coughing and breathing with difficulty. His leaf green eyes were still closed. "Shh… You are okay now, don't worry I got you." Angel held the young demon on his lap, hugging him protectively. The poor child could not escape his coughing fit. _"…cough… cough… please… cough… h-help m-me…"_ his voice was kind of raspy and broken, like he was crying. He was suffering… The blonde knight held him even closer, but Mephisto had already, fell into the darkness. _What should I do now? _The Grigori knew that he was dead; asking for their help, would only cause him more trouble. Angel exhaled. He lifted the weak child in his arms and stood up, ready to leave. His mind was working non-stop. He had to find someone able to protect him, at least now. He didn't know anything about the duration of Mephisto's new form. It could last a month, or a year, or a decade… it was not guaranteed. There was only one thing he knew for sure; this transformation was a reaction to Mephisto's loss of power. Less power, smaller body. _But what if his powers return in this small body? He won't be able to withstand it, he'll die! No, no, no… I have other things to think about… _He needed to find a caregiver… and he just got the perfect idea…

* * *

"Sir Pheles?" Yukio asked kind of surprised seeing the principal's mini version. Angel was standing out of the twin's dorm's door, holding the child that was wrapped in the warm older Mephisto's cape. Rin came too. "What happened to him and why are you here." Augustus Angel closed his eyes and exhaled. "It's a long story; may I come in? It's freezing cold out here." The twins looked at each other and finally let him come in. After some hours of discussion, Angel looked at the sleeping principal. "It's not like I hate him… I just can't stand him. And seeing him dead was just so wrong…" Yukio fixed the glasses on his nose and Rin took a deep breath. _Yeah, it was unfair even for that clown… _"I'm sure that the Grigori will find out but I can persuade them otherwise. Just please take care of him for a small period of time. He is the greatest weapon against Satan. We can't afford to lose him!" The twins scratched their heads. Rin was the first to answer. "Well, it's not that simple. He's not just a kid he's Mephisto for crying out loud! That clown is way too dangerous for us to handle!" Yukio wanted to agree but he just sat there, working the choices out. Suddenly, the Paladin stood up formally and placed the child on Rin's lap. "Look at him. He's just a small child. What could a small child like him do? Plus, don't forget he's your legal guardian. He could never harm you because he's your family since the day your human father passed away." Rin thought about it. It was true that, if Mephisto wanted to harm them, he would already have done it. He was an extrovert, yet, mysterious person. Yukio gave his own answer. "Although it's a difficult task, I promise we're going to do our best!" "Yukio!" Rin shouted angrily. Yukio ignored him. "After all, if we don't have him, we have nothing left close to a family." Angel smirked. "So I guess you accept the mission?" "Yes" the twins said simultaneously; Yukio smiling and Rin cursing under his breath. "Alright, I think I should take my leave now. It's already three in the morning. You should take some sleep- " he fixed his eyes on the demon. "He won't wake up before the sunrise." The Okumura brothers nodded at the same time. Angel opened the door. "Oh, by the way, no one knows about this. They all know that the principal is on a business trip and I'm his replacer. Make sure no one notice!" he closed the door behind him, leaving a confused Rin with a wide-open mouth. "What was that just now?" "Nah! Nevermind Rin. Take some sleep, instead. _Yawn… _I'm beat! Goodnight!" Yukio took his glasses off, preparing himself for some sleep. "W-w-w-wait! What about him?" Rin asked kinda confused, looking at his sleeping half-brother. Yukio smiled "I think you can handle him. It's only for tonight. We'll find a solution tomorrow. Goodnight!" he quickly hid himself under the blankets, so, Rin would stop asking questions.

Rin was kinda pissed off. "Well, FINE!" he shouted and left Yukio alone. The second one was smiling a sinister smirk.

Rin walked towards his bed and placed Mephisto in it, wrapping some blankets around his small body. He then made himself comfortable too. The bed was small, so, he had to make sure that both of them were okay. He wrapped his arms around the small demon, cuddling him gently. Mephisto needed all the warmth he could get. They sat there for some minutes until Rin felt small arms working their way around his torso. He looked down on Mephisto who was smiling innocently in his sleep. "Well, maybe you're not that bad now, are you…" The little one opened his mouth letting the saliva leak and stain Rin's T-shirt. "Excuse me, I take that back…"

* * *

**End of the first chapter! :D**

**Did you like it? Please, REVIEW!**

**Thanks in advance! :-)**


End file.
